In the present invention, a flow is defined as consecutive Internet Protocol (IP) packets. That is, in IP packets transmitted from a specific transmitter, i.e., a source, to a receiver, i.e., a destination, a set of specific packets, which are classified by the source, can be defined as the flow.
A service flow identification (SFID) is allocated to all existing service flows. The SFID is operated as a portable subscriber station for a service flow and a basic classifier of a Radio Access Station (RAS). Therefore, the existing service flow has a direction for classifying up/down link with at least one SFID.
A WiMAX/Mobile WiMAX portable subscriber station loading an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) technology should use a unique address in the world.
Generally, IPv6 address information is formed of 128 bits and is set up in a network interface of the portable subscriber station. The IPv6 address information includes prefix information for identifying a network and interface ID for identifying a portable subscriber station in a network.
A conventional IPv6 address setting method is a method for generating interface ID using a predetermined number in the portable subscriber station and generating a temporary address using a prefix value included in a router advertisement message transmitted from an access control station (ACR).
The conventional method has a problem in consideration of IPv6 in a wireless broadband access network.
Since the IPv6 temporary address is a predetermined value, the access control station does not know the temporary address of the portable subscriber station when the address is allocated to the portable subscriber station. Only when a classification rule on the portable subscriber station address is set up in a system in case of the wireless broadband access network, radio resource can be allocated to traffic using the temporary address. However, since the system does not know the allocated temporary address, it is difficult to generate a classification rule on the temporary address.
Also, when the traffic is classified, the method sets up a classification rule on the radio resource allocation based on 5-tuple, where the 5-tuple includes a destination address, a destination port, a source address, a source port, and a protocol. Therefore, applying the classification rule takes a long time and is complicated.
In consideration of the problems, a method for efficiently allocating radio resource by setting up an address, i.e., a temporary address, according to a characteristic of the wireless broadband access network and classifying traffic based on the address, is essentially required.